hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kirota
Kirota (ビアーロス, Biārosu) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Part of the Enhancers' Tower, she is the roommate of Momoko Yuchiama, and unbeknownst to anyone is the older sister of Mamoru. Appearance Kirota is a rather tall young woman of light build and with fair skin. She has waist length hair that is kept loose and dyed dark purple, alongside eyes of the same colour. She also has a prosthetic left hand, however it is unknown how she originally lost her hand. As a student and member of the Enhancers' Tower, Kirota most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a green hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with black stockings, and is usually seen wearing dark green gloves with a scarf of the same colour. Personality Having a reputation for acting almost like a teacher, Kirota is a perfectionist, spending most of her free time studying and focusing solely on passing. As such, she is an extremely intelligent and talented person, wanting nothing but to get good grades. Kirota has a sense of superiority around her, believing herself to be above most others and so not seeing them as worth her time. She responds rudely to her peers, only showing respect to teachers and her girlfriend Momoko, and will take matters into her own hands if no teachers are around, usually trying to enforce rules onto the people around her, and arguing with anyone that tries to talk back. She does not try to hide the fact she finds everyone inferior to her, usually telling people to their face when she disapproves of them. As she is focused on nothing but passing, Kirota finds most of the extra activities in the School, such as Kritch and the Termination Ball, a complete waste of time, and has been known to dislike students that take part in the events. Kirota only enjoys the Forest Tournament due to her seeing it as necessary, as she sees it as an event that can show who the weaker students in Athelney are, and who doesn't even deserve to be there. She does not get along with most people because of her personality, however does not see it as a bad thing, stating that 'people who can't see the stupidity in Kritch and the Termination Ball aren't worthy of her time and attention'. Background Not much about Kirota's past is known. She comes from a rich family in the Republic of Vrane with her brother Mamoru, but was separated from him when he was put up for adoption. Kirota was supposedly a lot less stuck up as a kid, even enjoying things like sports, but changed when her brother was sent away. She became a lot more like she is now, becoming focused in school out of fear that she would be put up for adoption too if she didn't perform well enough. Kirota slowly came to enjoy the sense of superiority that came with her intelligence, however, and wanted more. So, she must have at some point in time ended up in the Sahiro Republic, eventually entering into the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities to further her education. Plot It is still unknown how or when Kirota first appears in the Athelney AU. Equipment Kirota carries no known equipment around with her. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Kirota can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as she has never been shown using it, nor has she been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Like her younger brother, Mamoru, Kirota has no idea that the two are related, even though Kirota remembers having a brother of the same name as him * She has been shown to harbour resentment for Captains of the Kritch teams in Athelney even more than she does with people she thinks are inferior to her * As Kirota is in a relationship with Momoko, it is possible that the two of them are lesbians